Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a control method for the image processing device, and a storage medium storing a program and, in particular, is suitably used for displaying a plurality of images having respective regions overlapping each other to provide a single screen (multi-screen display).
Description of the Related Art
In related art, a multi-screen display (single screen) is provided using a plurality of projection image display devices (projectors). In this case, regions overlapping each other are provided in respective images projected from projection image display devices adjacent to each other.
As such a type of technique, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-200613 discloses the following technique. That is, when two split images are displayed in such a manner that parts of respective projection regions overlap each other, cross-hair guides for adjustment are displayed in, of the respective split images, portions where the respective projection regions are to overlap each other, and the cross-hair guides for adjustment of the respective split images are aligned with each other to align edges of the two split images with each other. Furthermore, luminance of each of the portions where the respective projection regions are to overlap each other is adjusted so that, when the two split images are combined, a luminance of 100% is obtained.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-200613, however, there is a possibility that the visibility of the cross-hair guides for adjustment displayed in, of the two split images, the portions where the respective projection regions are to overlap each other is reduced because the cross-hair guides for adjustment are generated in respective projectors.